Full-duplex (FD) radio uses the same time and frequency resources for each direction in bidirectional communications. Conveniently, it may be shown that the spectral efficiency can be optimized and there is potential for doubling the capacity for a given resource. Because of potential benefits in the physical layers and other benefits in upper layers, FD radio has been considered one of the enabling technologies for future fifth generation (5G) wireless communication systems.